World of Horror
by The Renowned Obscurity
Summary: Beneath the surface, the Pokemon world is darker than originally percieved. And all it takes is a PokeDex to discover some of its most disturbing secrets... .One-Shot Collection. Ch9: Mismagius. Finally updated...
1. Cacturne: Desert Prey

**Yay, another story! I don't know if you've noticed, but some Pokemon have really dark, disturbing PokeDex entries. This is a collection of short stories featuring some of those Pokemon based upon said entries. There are human characters, but they're not too important. That's why they may seem under-developed. Be prepared for some blood, gore, angst, and whatever.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

**First up, Cacturne!**

* * *

_Cacturne, the Scarecrow Pokemon  
If a traveler is going through the desert at the thick of night, Cacturne will follow in a ragtag group. The Pokemon are biding their time, waiting for the traveler to tire and become incapable of moving.  
-Sapphire version_

* * *

#1 Desert Prey

It was a stupid mistake. Wandering into the desert that made up a portion of Route 111 with Go-Goggles was a stupid mistake. Pokemon Trainer Brent whole-heartedly regretted his foolish decision. He was cocky; convinced it wasn't as bad as the stories portrayed. Even his close friend warned him of the danger – of the mysterious horde of creatures who preyed upon the foolish who entered their territory. It was probably just a band of rogue Pokemon he could easily dispatch with his Crawdaunt.

Still, Brent regretted his decision immensely as he drained the last dregs of warm water out of his canteen. Sand was swirling all around him, chaffing his skin and entering his eyes, mouth, ears; any opening on his body. Brent was blind, unable to see anything but the ever-shifting sands. He wasn't even sure how long he had been wandering of where he was. All he knew was it was late afternoon, judging by the sun's position and the dropping temperature.

Behind him, through the whistling of the sand in his ears, Brent swore he heard the shuffling of feet and low cackling. He whipped around quickly, only to see the still silhouettes of oddly shaped cacti on the horizon. Shrugging, Brent continued his trek, unaware of where he was going or the true danger that lurked in the sand.

He walked and walked, traversing the desert in hopes for finding someone of something that could help him get back to stable ground. Occasionally, Brent saw shapes, swiftly navigating through the sands circulating around him. The creatures? No, they must simply be mirages. Deserts were prone to producing such in weary travelers.

Wandering aimlessly…endlessly. Brent was dragging his feet across the land, not caring his shoes were filling with sand with every step. His foot caught on something and he tripped, landing face-first in the abrasive sand. Sitting up, he sputtered, coughing out sand in the process. A harsh wind blew, taking the sand with it, and revealing exactly what Brent tripped over.

He almost vomited.

It was a human body. Skeleton, more like it, its bones picked clean. Brent backed away quickly, scrambling to his feet. He vowed that there was no way he was going to end up like that. He _wasn't_ going to die here. There was so much more he had to accomplish. He hadn't even earned his 4th Badge yet. That was what Brent was on his way to do, until the desert proposed to be a larger obstacle than originally expected…

Nevertheless, night fell quickly, both the high winds and the temperature dying down. Brent fortunately found a suitable place for rest, right along the edge of a sheer cliff face, worn away by the rough sand. He was sure this designated one of the ends of the desert, and was sure it would lead him to the end eventually.

But as of now, Brent was exhausted and desperately needed sleep to conserve his energy. Ignoring his nagging thirst and hunger, Brent laid down on a sleeping bag his mother made sure he packed. As soon as he shut his eyes, Brent heard the memorable shuffling and cackling noises. He shot up and looked around. Only cacti… Eerily familiar cacti that seemed to be stalking him around the desert.

Filled with unease, Brent tried futilely to get rest. The noises increased in volume and the shadowy cacti moved closer. Brent nervously fingered the PokeBall on his belt, his trusted Crawdaunt inside.

Before he could even send out his Pokemon, the cacti were surrounding him, the moonlight highlighting their terrifying features. Their golden eyes glinted maliciously and the gapes in their heads were shaped into evil grins. They were Pokemon, Cacturne, Brent recognized. Still, just because he knew what they were didn't mean he could stop them. The desert trek had worn him out.

In an instant, the Cacturne were upon him, tearing at tender flesh with sharp needles. Brent screamed, although it was pointless. It's not like there was anyone around for miles to hear. He was silenced soon enough though.

The Cacturne at well that night, deciding to rest near the discarded corpse. They were too full to still remain active, even when dawn broke. But when night fell once more, they picked their next victim to stalk.

Like Brent, they didn't see it coming.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Well that was lovely. Up next, Houndoom!**

**I'm not sure how popular this story will be, so it would be nice if you reviewed! The next chapter should be up in two days.**


	2. Houndoom: Wounds that Never Heal

**Gah! I got more reviews on this than a Contestshipping story I posted the same night. And that's saying something!**

**So thanks to KuramaxnoxKitsune-chan, an Anon., mgunh1, Erisna Deathclaw, and Hope the Pixii for reviewing! (And another thanks to those who alerted/faved).**

**Just for that, I got this chapter up early, this time implementing Erisna Deathclaw's suggestion.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

* * *

_Houndoom, the Dark Pokemon_

_If you are burned by the flames it shoots from its mouth, the pain will never go away._

_-Gold version_

* * *

#2 Wounds That Never Heal

Gryffin was running was hard as he could, though he was gasping for breath. The hounds were still hot on his tail; he could hear their ferocious snarling, their fierce barks calling out to others of their kind. He didn't realize it was their territory. He was just trying to find his way through the forest.

So preoccupied with checking the distance between himself and the Houndour behind him, Gryffin did not notice the irate Houndoom that ran out in front of him. Screeching to a halt, he could only stand their, panting for breath and praying for his life. There was no way to defend himself. His Pokemon was too weak; he had just started out as a Trainer! Gryffin's precious little Chikorita would be no match for the growling, foaming Houndoom.

As the flames erupted from the hound's mouth, Gryffin's hands flew to his face, as if that would protect him. The scorching flames engulfed his body, and all he could feel was the searing pain of fire burning away his flesh. Flames licked at his clothes, burning the fabric, only to reveal more tender flesh to destroy. Gryffin dropped to the ground writhing in pain, until eventually the damp grass extinguished the flames.

Still, the damage had been done and the lesson taught and learned. And as the Houndoom sauntered away satisfied, all Gryffin could do was lie there, excruciating pain never subsiding, awaiting the inevitable. Awaiting death.

X

"How is he Nurse Joy?" a girl asked, voice laden with concern.

"To be honest, not good. Not good at all." Nurse Joy frowned deeply at the heavily bandaged patient, a Chansey by her side. "You are aware of what burned his, aren't you Amber?"

The auburn-haired girl known as Amber nodded solemnly. "A Houndoom… I found him in their territory."

"Yes. And you know what they say about burns from a Houndoom. They are wounds that never heal. The pain never goes away."

The two continued to stare at Gryffin, still unconscious in bed. He was all wrapped up now, but when Amber discovered his body, he was in a severe condition. Almost his entire body was charred, skin blackened and falling off his being. It was a miracle he was still alive. The surgery took hours to perform, even long than something of this caliber usually would; Nurse Joy was accustomed to working solely with Pokemon. There was no guarantee Gryffin would survive the night.

Burns as severe as his… Especially burns from a Houndoom… Gryffin would be horribly scarred for the rest of his life. And judging from his condition now, that was bound to be a very short time…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I love me some Houndoom, but they can be soo cruel. Sorry this one's a bit shorter. Anyway, next up is Drifloon!**

**Please leave a review!**


	3. Drifloon: Up and Away

**This chapter was originally supposed to be Cubone, but I wanted to post the Drifloon one instead. I'm not really sure why I'm updating so fast either. Boredom, I suppose.  
Thanks Hope the Pixii, Glory for Sleep, and Attila12 for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. This applies to the entire duration of the story.  
**

_

* * *

_

Drifloon, the Balloon Pokemon

_It tugs on the hands of children to steal them away. However, it gets pulled around instead.  
-Pearl version_

* * *

#3 Up and Away

A Drifloon floated peacefully through the cloudless sky, occasional updrafts sending it one its way. As content and carefree as the Balloon Pokemon seemed, it was on a mission.

It neared a town and steadily closed in, descending as it approached. Spotting a suitable child, it attempted to steer itself in her direction. It was a young girl, barely able to walk on his own. She was donned in a frilly pink dress, no doubt picked out by her mother who was trailing behind her. The girl stumbled and almost fell, but her mother swooped down to ser her straight and they continued on their way.

Drifloon floated downwards, its yellow heart-shaped tassels dangling down, enticing the young girl. She reached up, grasping at them. If Drifloon had a mouth, it would be grinning widely. Once the girl had a secure hold of the tails, Drifloon began to float up and away.

The mother gasped and tried to grab the ankles of her child, missing only by an inch. Drifloon suddenly felt itself being drawn downward, the child's wobbly legs scraping the ground. It unintentionally began to drag her along the coarse ground, before she let go, banging her head on the concrete.

The mother caught up, crying hysterically as she saw her baby girl lying on the ground, motionless. He knees were scraped badly, but only had a minor bump on her head with minimal bleeding. Still, her skull was still soft and easily damaged.

The Drifloon had no choice but to flee, other wary parents onto its plan. Unsuccessful, it began to float back to its home atop the mountains. It arrived to the valley in the mountains where multiple Drifloon and a Driftblim were waiting. There were also many children, at least six, with them.

All of them were dangerously skinny and in a severe state of malnutrition, whimpering and filthy. A young boy began to full out bawl, wanting his parents. Annoyed with the children's' incessant tears, Driftblim extended one of its ribbon-like "wings" and struck the child across the face. He began to cry even more. Upon order of Driftblim, the Drifloon surrounded him, hoping to scare him quiet.

With the boy under control, Driftblim was able to address Drifloon, who had just arrived empty-handed. _'You have no child,'_ it growled, communicating with Drifloon through a spiritual connection.

_'It was…too heavy,' _the smaller Balloon Pokemon confessed.

_'The others were able to capture a child with problems. You have failed.'_

_'But-'_

_'Leave.'_

_'Wait, what?!'_

_'Leave now,' _Driftblim ordered. _'You are a disgrace to this family. I – We – will not tolerate failures.'_

When Drifloon seemed reluctant and began pleading for a second chance, Driftblim was sent over the edge. _'Hold on to a child,' _it said.

This was not an instruction for the exiled Drifloon. It was for the others. Drifloon knew what was coming and knew there was no way for it to remain. A harsh wind began to blow, howling ominously. As much as Drifloon attempted to brace itself, it was still futile. It was swept away by the mysterious purple wind produced by Driftblim, never allowed to return.

The outcast Drifloon had no choice but to wander the land, looking for child to take away. Although its family would never accept it, Drifloon still found the need to prove to itself that it was worthy. While traveling, it heard tales of woe from tearful parents, whose children had been stolen by others of its kind. For this reason, Drifloon was feared by parents wherever it traveled. And every time it tried, it was only dragged down to the ground, only confirming the fact that it was indeed a failure.

But finally, after weeks of failed attempts, success was reached.

A baby boy latched onto Drifloon's tassels and it began to float away with a passing breeze. The parents of the boy screamed and cried, but it was to no avail. Their child was already high in the sky, just barely hanging on. Feeling elated, the exile Drifloon floated away, baby boy in tow, never to see his parents again.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Not as...flat out dark and creepy as the others, but still rather strange. I don't understand why Drifloon would want to steal children away. Maybe a desire to raise them as one of their own? ….I wanna be raised by a Drifloon!**

**Anyway, next chapter is either Cubone or Sneasel, whichever one I'm in the mood for posting. If you prefer a particular one, feel free to tell me in a review and that's the one that will be next!**

* * *


	4. Cubone: Death of a Loved One

**People said Cubone, so Cubone it is! Just so you know, I feel really bad about writing this. It makes me a bit sad inside. My friend said I was being cruel, but he's big softie.**

**With that being said, this chapter is rather gory and tragic, basing off the story of Cubone's mother being killed by Team Rocket.**

**By the way, thanks for reviews everyone! It was a chapter record!**

* * *

_Cubone, the Lonely Pokemon_

_It wears the skull of its dead mother on its head. When it becomes lonesome, it is said to cry loudly._

* * *

**#4 Death of a Loved One**

There was a reason Cubone was so sad. Wouldn't you be too if you watched your mother die a horrible death at the hands of another? The hands of a _human_? Dokuro the Cubone hated remembered that that, that terrible day when Team Rocket invaded his home… But the memories were so vivid, it was hard not to recall the tragic events, the sight of his mother being killed replaying over and over again in his mind…

It was a joyous day actually, one in which Dokuro's father, a Marowak, was returning home after a long hunt away with the rest of the men of the family. Dokuro had never been happier to see his father, although he was sure his mother doubled the glee he felt. She had been so depressed and lonely after he had left… Seeing her husband return lifted her spirits immensely.

Just as the festivities were about to commence, celebrating the arrival of the men, a mysterious human wandered into their village. There was something very unsettling about him, so the Marowak prepared to warn him to stay away with an attack from their bone clubs. But when the human man brought friends, it all went down hill from there.

The Marowak and Cubone of the tribe were brutally beaten by the humans, falling to their deaths left and right. Even their strongest warriors couldn't stand up against them. No one knew what the humans were after, or why they were shedding so much blood. Bodies were strewn everywhere, blood pooling beneath Dokuro's feet. Corpses were so horribly disfigured, the young Cubone could not tell who was who. All he knew is that they were dead, and that they were never coming back. Amid the chaos, Dokuro lost track of his mother and his father. He desperately searched, narrowly avoiding death himself.

As many men approached, Dokuro dove into the nearby bushes to hide. He gasped as one of the men picked up one of the bodies, which quickly became animated once more. Dokuro recognized the Pokemon immediately. It was his mother, who had tried to escape by playing dead among the others.

"Trying to cheat death, eh?" The man growled. "We have a special punishment for you then…"

Without hesitating, or showing any signs of mercy, the man snapped her neck over his knee. Her body became limp and lifeless, head lolling to one side. For good measure, he kicked her, just like a soccer player punting a ball, across the clearing. Dokuro had to try his best to cry out at the horrific event that just unfolded before him.

The entire scene flashed before his eyes over and over again. He could hear the sharp noise of his mother's neck cracking; see the lifelessness reflected in her still wide eyes. Dokuro felt the rage inside himself swelling, but it was quickly replaced with a deep sadness, so intense that it brought him physical pain.

The man laughed evilly before dowsing the piles of bodies with some sort of liquid. He threw something into the heap, something that looked like a small twig, and in an instant, all the corpses went up in flames, including Dokuro's mother. The poor Cubone could only watch as everyone he had ever loved disappeared, engulfed by the flames. He willed himself not to cry. As the last one of his clan, he had to be strong, like his father.

The men vanished into the trees, apparently not finding what they were looking for. But they had already done enough damage. Dokuro couldn't fathom how they could perform such ruthless deeds, with showing any concern. From then on, he only had contempt and scorn for all humans.

Rain suddenly began to fall, extinguishing the raging fire. Dokuro thanked Arceus for the unexpected shower, as the rain masked his plentiful tears. He solemnly approached his mother's body, a mere skeleton of her former self. Although it looked exactly like ever other corpse in the clearing, Dokuro _knew_ it was his mother.

Bending over, he picked up her skull, bits of charred flesh still handing onto it. As disturbing as it seemed, Dokuro placed her skull atop his head, adjusting it so it fit perfectly. This way, she would always be with him. And this way, no one would ever have to see the face of the Cubone who allowed his mother to die right before his eyes.

* * *

**Aww, I feel really bad for the poor thing. I'm so horrible! –cries-**

**Anyway, anyone who knows how Dokuro got his name wins a cookie! (Or the e-food of their choice!)  
And with this written, I have official archived a total of 100,000+ words! Yay!**

**As always, tell me what you thought! **


	5. Sneasel: Ruthless

**Sorry for the major updating delay, only to give you this slightly mediocre chapter about a Sneasel. But this chapter is based off of _two _Pokedex entries. Fancy, no? And it's the longest one yet.**

**Thanks to everyone that has reviewed so far; this fic is much more popular that I imagined it would be. Keep the support coming! Oh and before I forget… -hands delcatty546 an e-pizza- You win!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

* * *

_Sneasel, the Sharp Claw Pokemon  
__It feeds on eggs stolen from nests. Its sharply hooked claws rip vulnerable spots on prey.  
__-Diamond Version_

_It is extremely vicious and will not stop attacking until its foe is incapable of moving.  
__-Pearl Version_

* * *

**#5 – Ruthless**

Bella leaned forward and clenched her gloved hands in anticipation as the red and white Pokemon shook. One, twice, three times…

The Ball pinged and became still, the captured Pokemon securely inside. Bella felt the relief flood through her.

"Alright!" she exclaimed, pumping her fist into the frigid air. "I finally caught a Sneasel!" Pinking the PokeBall out of the deep snow, Bella began to walk off, in hopes of finding warmth in the confines of Snowpoint City's Pokemon Center.

She trudged through the knee-deep snowdrifts, burying her face deeper into her purple knit scarf to fight off the bitter cold. Snow was still falling in sheets, enough to be considered a blizzard. Still, Bella fought her way past Lake Acuity, knowing that Snowpoint City wasn't too far off.

Suddenly, a young boy popped out of a snowdrift, shivering intensely. "S-stop!" he yelled to the best of his ability, as his teeth were chattering incessantly. "I c-challenge you to a b-battle!"

Bella had yet to process her current situation, mouth agape. She looked from the mound of snow, to the boy, and back again. "Did you just…"

"Ambush you f-from that p-pile of snow? Y-yes, I did!" the boy proclaimed. "G-great disguise, am I r-right?"

"You weren't freezing to death in there?" Bella questioned.

"N-no! Of c-course not! As a n-ninja, I must t-train myself to f-fight the cold! Now b-battle me!" The boy claimed he wasn't freezing, but his chattering teeth and blue lips said otherwise. He pulled a PokeBall from beneath his layers of clothing a released a Furret. Bella cocked an eyebrow. Weren't ninja boys supposed to use Poison-types like Zubat and Skorupi?

Shrugging, Bella decided that this would be the perfect opportunity to test out her new Sneasel. She hoped this battle would be over quickly, as the snow was still falling and it has not gotten any warmer.

Sneasel was glad to be out of confinement and back into its natural habitat, if only for a brief battle. Once it set sight on the opposing Furret, its eyes gleamed menacingly and it brandished its claws. Licking its lips, Sneasel neared its opponent. It had devoured Furret eggs before, but never an entire Furret…

"Furret! Quick Attack now!" The ferret Pokemon dashed forward, only to have Sneasel expertly evade the attack.

"Icy Wind!" The already chilly air became absolutely frigid as it blew harder, even affecting the Trainers. Chips of ice sliced through the air and Furret's thick pelt, nicking the skin. Although the wounds were shallow and the bleeding was minimal…blood was blood and Sneasel was becoming unable to contain itself.

Without command from Bella, Sneasel's razor-sharp claws glowed a shimmering silver color as it lunged at Furret. A single claw entered the ferret's body, blood spurting from the deep gash. Sneasel took in the metallic scent of blood, desiring more.

The ninja boy screamed as his Furret shrieked in pain, writhing as the pure, white snow was slowly stained a deep crimson.

"Sneasel stop!" Bella cried, eyes brimming with tears. Blatantly ignoring its Trainer, Sneasel attacked once more. Furret was still moving; Sneasel has yet to be completely satisfied.

It slashed relentlessly at Furret, tufts of its matted, bloody fur becoming stuck in Sneasel's claws. They turned a horrible shade of crimson, but continued to tear at Furret's flesh. Sneasel wouldn't stop until its opponent was completely immobile. Until Furret was –

No. This couldn't be happening. Bella was frozen in fear, too horrified to think properly. Too horrified to simply pull out a PokeBall and put an end to the madness…

The ninja boy was on his knees, sobbing. Furret would not respond to any of his calls. Finally, its movements had ceased completely, Sneasel smirking triumphantly. Bella thought it was over, but no. Sneasel closed in on Furret's motionless body, a hungry glint in its dark eyes.

"No!" Bella shouted. "Rapidash, Flamethrower now!" In one swift motion, she released her flaming horse. A powerful stream of fire shot from its mouth, melting the snow around them. The fiery attack hit its target, but singed Furret as well.

Sneasel, who didn't see it coming, fainted on the spot. The ninja boy leapt at the bloodied body of his Furret, attempted to extinguish the embers that were steadily licking away at its flesh.

Bella recalled her Sneasel and her Rapidash, but never took her eyes off the sobbing boy and his dead Pokemon. She didn't know what to say. What could you say when your Pokemon brutally murdered another Trainer's trusted partner? Friend? There were no words for the horror she just witnessed.

Bella took a single step toward the boy, hand outstretched in order to comfort him. Head shooting up, he glared at Bella so intensely, she was sure he was boring a hole straight through her skull. There was nothing but pure hatred, and an inkling of pain, reflected in his shining green eyes.

"Get away from me!" he spat. Gathering up the broken body of his Furret, the boy ran, disappearing into the snow. Bella flinched back and frowned.

She gazed at the PokeBall containing Sneasel long and hard. It was the one Pokemon she had always desired to won… But there was no way she could keep this…this monster. Bella would never allow this to happen again, not on her watch.

Traveling to an area seemingly devoid of humans and other Pokemon, Bella chucked the PokeBall, releasing Sneasel. "Go," she commanded, taking a step forward and crushing the PokeBall beneath her foot. The Sneasel's face showed no emotion as Bella began to walk away.

But Bella should have known better. Never turn your back on a bloodthirsty Sneasel.

It lunged at Bella, claws raking into her sides and back. She fell face first into the freezing snow, the blood seeping through her clothes.

And that's all she could remember before the darkness closed in on her… The warmth of the blood leaving the wounds on her body, and the coldness of the snow on her exposed skin, gently falling, disposing of all the evidence…

* * *

**Ehh. Umm… Yeah. Sneasel's gonna keel you!!**

…

**Next up is Dusclops! Or Gengar actually. Take your pick. And please review!**


	6. Dusclops: Hollow

**Wow, 13 reviews in one chapter?! That's a record for any of my stories! So thanks everyone!**

**But I hadn't realized I haven't updated since August… Sorry about that. And unfortunately, this mediocre and short Dusclops chapter doesn't really make up for that… But it features an actual human Pokemon character! Do you guys remember Timmy, the Phantom Coordinator from the Hoenn league episodes? Well yeah, he's the unfortunate victim in this one… I couldn't resist.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

* * *

_Dusclops, the Beckon Pokemon_

_Dusclops' body is completely hollow – there is nothing inside. It is said that its body is like a black hole. The Pokemon will absorb anything inside its body, but nothing will ever come back out._

_-Ruby version_

* * *

**#6 Hollow**

"We're gonna do great Dusclops, I know it!" Timmy patted his Dusclops affectionately on the head, the Ghost Pokemon closing its single crimson eye with content.

It was the final round of the Cherrygrove City Contest, and Timmy was up against another boy, one who specialized in using Psychic types, as Timmy noted while watching his opponent's previous battles. With the type advantage, as well as his Dusclops' skillful and impressive combinations, there was no way Timmy could lose.

"Alright final contestants! Please make your way on stage!" The brunette boy heard the Johto Contest MC, Jillian announce.

Returning his Dusclops to its Pokeball, Timmy headed onto stage, thoroughly expecting to win his 4th Ribbon, and not at all cognizant of the horror about to befall him…

"Okay Dusclops, let's go!" The Ghost type made its appearance onstage, accompanied by glowing wisps of blue flames. It juggled them around before facing its opponent, chuckling ominously.

The other Coordinator's Espeon stood its ground, lavender fur bristling at the sight of Dusclops.

"Use your Will-o-Wisp-Psychic combo!" Timmy commanded, jabbing a single finger at the purple Pokemon.

"Use Psychic as well Espeon!"

As the blue flames floated toward it, Espeon put out a psychic barrier, attempting to seize control of the attack and launch it back at Dusclops. It was a struggle for power, each Pokemon reaching deep within and utilizing their full psychic prowess. Finally, Dusclops gave way, and its own Will-o-Wisp backfired.

"Did you forget?" the Espeon's Trainer asked smugly. "Psychic attacks are my forte! Now Bite!"

Dusclops, too preoccupied with warding off the flames that surrounded it, could not avoid this attack. Espeon came charging at it with a burst of speed before sinking its teeth into Dusclops' side. The Ghost type let out a piercing screech before toppling over, Espeon jumping back, looking victorious.

Timmy's eyes widened as he watched his points plummet from the super effective attack. His Dusclops was unable to get back on its feet and simply rolled around, similar to a turtle spinning on its shell. That's when Timmy noticed it. The hole…

At the very bottom of his Pokemon, between its two rounded feet, was an odd black hole that appeared to be undulating subtly. Now that was weird… Dusclops was…hollow?

Timmy felt himself being drawn in, the dark void compelling him forward as he continued to stare. Soon, it became out of his control.

The contest audience gazed on in confusion as Timmy was lifted off his feet, the gaping hole in Dusclops slowly sucking him in. The true terror didn't even register in his mind until it was too late.

He was engulfed in almost total darkness; it was suffocating, constricting his lungs. Timmy tried his best to resist, to escape the void that he was being drawn into. And to think this was caused by his own Pokemon, his long-time and trusted friend.

Closing his eyes, Timmy opened his mouth to scream, but the sound was swallowed by the darkness. The world he used to live in grew more miniscule by the second, until it was completely gone. And Timmy would be confined there forever, endlessly floating in the dark void…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Bah, fail. I don't like this chapter all that much. **

**Also, why does everyone want we to do Shedinja so bad? That's like…my number one requested Poke right now. It will probably be as crappy as this one though… Now the Mismagius and the Murkrow ones…I'm really excited for those. **

**Hah, I bet you're all anxious to read them now. Well too bad, since Gengar is up next.**

**Please leave a review! I'll probably post a poll asking everyone what their favorite chapter is so far. Your input will be greatly appreciated! **

**Also, Happy /Early/ Halloween!**

**Until next time…**


	7. Gengar: Left for Dead

**Happy Halloween everyone! Just for the occasion I wrote the next chapter extra early. And had fun with it too =) Though I did have trouble thinking up a title…**

**Anyway, thanks everyone for reviewing! We're nearing 50 now…**

**Warning: A tiny bit o' profanity. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

* * *

_Gengar, the Gas Pokemon_

_Lurks in the shadowy corners of room, it awaits chances to steal its prey's life force._

_-Pearl version_

* * *

**#7 Gengar – Left for Dead**

"Tat was some wild party, eh man?" Collin slurred, letting out a loud hiccup before stumbling over his own feet, leaning heavily against the brick wall of the alley to prevent fro toppling over.

"A bit too wild if you ask me," Justin replied, meandering over to his friend's side to support him. This wasn't the first time this happened… Collin was always getting into some sort of dilemma (or getting extremely wasted) and Justin had to bail him out. But tonight it was especially bad. October 31st always meant trouble for Collin.

"Hey…Jacob…who's – who's the babe?"

Justin rolled his eyes at Collin's inability to recognize his own friend, let alone call him by the correct name.

"God Justin, how do you put up with him?" a female voice asked, clearly annoyed.

"I wish I knew," the dark-haired male replied, addressing his long-time girlfriend Alexa.

"Ugh… Gotta…barf…" was all Collin groaned before pushing away from Justin and wretched violently. The vomit splattered on the pavement, spraying everywhere on contact. Alexa wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Aw man, not my new costume!" Justin exclaimed. He looked down at his silk vampire cape, frowning deeply at the splotches of brownish vomit spotting the fabric. That was the last time he would go to a Halloween party with Collin where alcohol was served…

"Can we just leave him? Please?" Alexa pleaded, fidgeting with her sleek cat tail nervously. "I'm getting this weird feeling…"

She whipped around and peered into the darkness of the alley, the shadows appearing to shift. A young Meowth leapt out of the shadows, knocking over a trashcan in the process, its repugnant contents spilling out all over the street. Alexa shrieked and jumped back into Justin's arms.

"Chill, its only a Pokemon," he said, rubbing her shoulders soothingly. "Let's just get out of here."

Justin hoisted the inebriated Collin onto his shoulder and began to haul him out of the alley, Alexa at his side.

The wind howled ominously, rustling the leaves that drifted in the streets, cast away by the cool autumn weather. The sky was overcast and gray, wispy clouds obscured the ethereal glow of the sliver of moon. If it weren't for the occasional streetlamp lining the alleyway, it would be completely dark.

Alexa shivered and involuntarily huddled closer to Justin's side. Was it getting chillier?

"You cold?" Justin asked, wrapping his free arm around her. "It does feel like it's getting colder…" Collin hiccupped once more and stumbled, practically dragging Justin and Alexa down to the ground with him.

"…Carry me…" he gurgled, grasping onto Justin almost like a koala would grab a tree.

"Ow, damn," Justin complained as one of Collin's devil horns protruding from his head roughly stabbed him in the chin. In the midst of their struggle, the two men didn't notice Alexa's crystal blue eyes widen in fear, mouth open in preparation to scream…

Peering out from the darkness were two piercing red eyes, accompanied by a gleaming white smile. Alexa scrambled back on her hands and knees as the shadows extended, reaching out for her. Justin spun around just as the shadows shrunk back into the further reaches of the alley. Collin simply looked up, a glazed look in his eyes.

"D-did you just see that? The eyes…and that smile…" Alexa was trembling violently, fear still coursing through her veins.

"Are you sure you weren't just imagining things? The 'spooky Halloween atmosphere' getting to you?" Justin joked, finally managing to heave Collin onto his back. He had just transferred from the wild drunk stage to his lazy-and-exhausted-but-still-completely-drunk stage.

"I _know_ I did not just imagine that!" Alexa raged, huffing.

"All right, sorry babe," Justin replied. "The sooner we get out of here, the better I suppose."

They continued their trek down the seemingly never-ending Celadon alley, the main road finally coming into view.

_'Kekeke…'_

"You _cannot_ say you didn't just head that," Alexis said, body shaking and voice laced with tremulous fear.

"I did actually," Justin replied, eyes scanning the alleyway warily. He held his ground, not back down, preparing to face whatever jumped out at them. Collin only groaned, head lolling to one side.

It was then that the silhouettes shrouded the alley morphed, grotesquely shifting and transforming. Crimson eyes appeared suddenly, penetrating the darkness. The menacing smile was next, glinting maliciously. The shadows grew and expanded around those features, a figure taking shape.

"Oh shit…" Justin said, letting Collin drop roughly to the ground. "What the hell is that?!"

"I dunno! Let's just get out of here!" Alexa grasped onto Justin's wrist, dragging him out of the alley, dirty water from puddles splashing around their ankles.

"Hey mann," Collin said, addressing the cackling figure looming over him in a dazed tone. "Where did… Where…? Justine and that chick…?"

Collin was too drunk to register that the shadows had now formed into a recognizable form… A Pokemon… Gengar.

Ghostly hands reached out for the oblivious Collin, the foreboding smile never disappearing.

Slowly the life force was drained from Collin, his skin growing pallid and gaunt, life dissipating from his once-bright eyes. He collapsed backward, slamming hard onto the pavement, his eyes rolling into the back of his head. Collin's body shuddered one final time as the last dregs out life were drained out of him. Fully satiated, the Gengar licked its lips and cackled wickedly before shrinking back into the shadows.

That was too easy…

After all, his friends has left him for dead.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I actually like this one. Maybe because it has a drunk guy.**

**Kidding.**

**It is longer than the others though…**

**Anyway, since I'm nearing 50 reviews, and everyone has been so great, I've decided that I will fulfill a request from the 50****th**** reviewer. So if that's you, and you have a Pokemon that you wanna see done, just let me know and that will be next!**

**After that it's either gonna be Murkrow or Mismagius (though I am excited for both).**

**Alright, well that's it for now! Please review! And don't forget to vote in the poll!**

**Have an awesome Halloween! (And watch out for prowling Gengar! ;P)**


	8. Empoleon: Deadliest Sin

**Uh yeah, changed my penname. It is me, darkflame414, not some story-stealing loser.**

**But wow guys… In terms of favs and alerts, this is my most popular story yet. What a pleasant surprise! So thank you to all who have reviewed, favorited, alerted, and everything else! It means a lot.**

**I just feel bad this chapter took so long to get up…**

**As per request from my 50****th**** reviewer, Osiris the Dark, here is an Empoleon chapter, based off its Platinum entry. Not very scary, but messed up, nonetheless.**

**Also, according to my poll, the Houndoom and Drifloon chapters tied for the readers' favorites. Surprising actually.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

* * *

_Empoleon, the Emperor Pokemon_

_Though it uses its wings to cleave drift ice, they can also halve those who hurt its pride._

_-Platinum version_

* * *

**#8 - Deadliest Sin**

The ground beneath their feet shook violently, fissures and cracks being ripped open all around them on the battle field. Malcolm's Empoleon stumbled, balance unsteady, nearly tumbling into a crevasse to its left.

"C'mon, pull yourself together Empoleon and use Surf!" Malcolm cried to his Pokemon. This was a very important battle for him. Not an official League battle, but potentially his 100th win.

Malcolm glared intensely at his opponent, another male Trainer like himself, who wielded a Machamp.

His Empoleon spread its wings out to its sides, edges glinting dangerously like razors. The Emperor Pokemon raised its flippers above its head, summoning a wall of water in the process. It thrust its fins forward, sending the water cascading over Machamp.

Malcolm could have sworn her heard his opponent shout a frantic command at the last moment, but it was drowned out by the roar of the water. He smirked, standing behind his Empoleon triumphantly.

That was when the Machamp came charging out of the water, fist cloaked in a red glow. The punch hit its desired target, square on Empoleon's chest, and it went flying across the field. It landed roughly a fair distance away before skidding to a stop.

Malcolm's Empoleon struggled to get to its feet, but it was futile. Machamp's last attack took a lot out of it. The Emperor Pokemon collapsed to the ground, defeated.

"Yeah Machamp! Nice work!" the Trainer yelled, high-five-ing his Pokemon. He went to shake Malcolm's hand, but the Empoleon's Trainer only stood there, speechless. Malcolm knocked his opponent's hand away before marching over to his Empoleon, rage reflected in his eyes.

"What's wrong with you?!" he shouted, kicking his Empoleon in the side. He winced as his toe rebounded painfully against his Pokemon's metallic exterior, only making him angrier. "You knew how important that battle was to me! Now get up!" Malcolm kicked at Empoleon again, this time catching dirt and flinging it.

Empoleon groaned and slowly got to its feet, towering well above its Trainer.

"You're pathetic, you know that?! You're – You're _weak_!" He spat the last word, fists clenched and body shaking.

At first, Empoleon did not respond. It simply glared down at Malcolm, tiny eyes narrowed in hatred. And then –

Empoleon raised its beak to the sky and let out a shrill cry, before bringing one razor sharp wing down at Malcolm. He just barely managed to avoid the hit, his shirt getting sliced open in the process. Empoleon attacked again, this time with the opposite fin, and tore an 'X' in Malcolm's shirt. This time, it drew blood, slowly seeping from the diagonal cut in his chest.

"Empoleon! Wait, stop! I'm sorry!" Malcolm cried out of desperation. But there was no stopping a raging Empoleon, especially not after its pride was damaged.

Malcolm turned on his heel and fled, Empoleon hobbling behind, cutting and slashing at the air. The Trainer was suddenly cornered as he came to a stop before a dense wall of trees. He turned to face his once-loyal Pokemon, trembling in fear.

"P-please Empoleon. D-don't…"

Empoleon raised a single wing high over its head, the sunlight reflecting blindingly off its tip. Just as Malcolm opened his mouth to scream, Empoleon silenced him with a swift slice of its flipper.

The cut was simple, clean. Empoleon met no resistance as its fin torn through Malcolm's body. But what else was to be expected when its wings were made for cutting ice?

As it took one last look at its former Trainer's bleeding, halved body, Empoleon only had one wish - that his former Trainer had suffered longer.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Moral of the Story: Don't mess with Empoleon unless you want to be f-ed up something bad. :D**

**Well Osiris the Dark, I hope you enjoyed! Actually, I hope all my readers enjoyed this wonderful chapter! Ahaha.**

…**And I'm a bit tossed up about what Pokemon to do next. Mismagius? Murkrow? Golbat? Toss me a review and tell me what you think!**

**In the meantime, I'm gonna go back and fix up some inconsistant formatting between chapters. That's one of my pet peeves...**

**Until next time…**


	9. Mismagius: Real Illusion

**Oh what, an update?  
Also, I got a ridiculous amount of reviews last chapter; it's unreal (for me at least). Thanks everyone for their praise, suggestions, etc. Sorry for making you all wait so long for a new chapter. I hope no one has high expectations for this, because I'm not very good at this whole horror thing...  
But without further ado, here it is!

* * *

**

_Mismagius, the Magical Pokemon  
Its cries sound like incantations. Those hearing it are tormented by headaches and hallucinations.  
- Diamond Version

* * *

_

#8 – Real Illusion

Dawn stared at the single badge nestled in the velvet cloth that lined her case, polishing her recently obtained Coal Badge for the umpteenth time in the past hour. Even though she had defeated Roark a few days ago, Dawn was still on a victory-high and was ready for more. After all, she was just a beginning Trainer, and the first taste of a win was always the sweetest.

Dawn was now standing in front of the looming trees that comprised Eterna Forest. The path before her was overgrown, the plentiful trees encroaching on the walking area. Light was swallowed up by the darkness, making it next to impossible to peer into the forest's depths.

Still, nothing would stop her from fighting her way through Eterna Forest. She has rivals she had to surpass after all. Her childhood friend Barry had the same goal as her – to conquer the Sinnoh League.

Without giving it a second though, Dawn charged into the pitch-blackness of the forest. The sky was obscured by the canopy of leaves, no light filtering through. She released her trusty Piplup from its Pokeball. The little blue penguin clung to her side, cowering in fear as they made their way deeper. Dawn continued to trek through the dense forest, pink boots getting tangled in the tall grass and underbrush.

Suddenly, it began to get very foggy, a thick mist drifting unsettlingly around her.

"I can't see anything Piplup, can you?"

The blue penguin gave a small chirp and shuddered, clinging closer to Dawn's leg like it hoped in could melt into it. Despite the mist, Dawn trudged on. In the distance, she thought she heard a quiet cackling, and a rhythmic chant of some sort. It sent chills through her spine, and left a disconcerting feeling deep in her gut.

_'I'm probably just psyching myself out,' _Dawn though, in an attempt to reassure herself. But the chanting only got louder and she began to feel her head pound.

The blunette whipped around, hoping to locate the source of the sound. She had no luck though, as the only thing around her was the dense fog. Straining her eyes to see past the curtain of fog, Dawn was shocked to see it suddenly dissipating. As quickly as it came, the fog vanished, thinning out and leaving Dawn in foreign territory. She was no longer lost in Eterna Forest; instead she was in the center of an arena of some sort, a crowd of cheering people surrounding her. Dawn could only blink, dazed. The booming words she heard next did not help to alleviate her confusion.

"We now present to you, Dawn, the new Champion of Sinnoh!"

The crowd burst into wild applause as the Champion Cynthia (or former Champion, if Dawn had heard correctly) took Dawn's hand and raised it to the audience. The stadium erupted with noise once more.

"This can't be happening!" Dawn managed to exclaim above the din of the noise. "I'm just a beginning trainer!"

"Nonsense!" Cynthia replied. "Don't be so modest. You're Champion of Sinnoh now, and I give you permission to gloat." The blonde winked.

She then looked into the distance, out to the far end of the battle field. Someone was approaching; a spiky head of blond hair and a lime green scarf were discernable, even at a distance.

"…Well it appears as though you already have a challenger," Cynthia said, not taking her eyes off the blond boy.

Dawn's azure eyes widened. "Barry?" she said incredulously. Her childhood friend and rival marched up to her confidently, pointing a finger.

"I told you I would catch up with you sooner or later! And this time Dawn, I won't lose!"

The blunette looked up, hoping for advice from Cynthia, but the former Champion had vanished, and had taken position as referee on the sidelines. Without any other warning Cynthia announced, "Let the match begin!"

The world before Dawn seemed to swirl, and the battle was over as soon as it started. Barry was kneeling at her feet, whimpering. "Please, make it easy."

"What?" Dawn stammered. "Make what easy?"

"…J-just get it over with quickly."

Dawn looked down, and in her hands was a sword, its silver tip glinting in the sunlight.

"You heard him Dawn, just do it."

She glanced back up, to see Cynthia towering over her, neck twisted grotesquely and a demonized smile on her face.

"Do what? I don't understand…"

"You know the rules. Anyone that faces the Champion and loses...must face death at the hands of their defeater." At this, Barry let out a choking sob.

"W-what, no! I could never! Barry's my friend; that's just crazy!"

The next thing Dawn knew, Cynthia and the other Elites, as well as their Pokemon had her surrounded, pressing closer with each instant.

"Do it, do it, do it."

"Please, no, stop!"

"Just do it Dawn," she heard Barry scream.

It was just too overwhelming – the deranged Elites, the cries, the chants….especially the chants. The incessant repetition of, _'do it, do it' _brought Dawn to her knees, hands clasped over her ears.

"This can't be real, this can't be real," she kept repeating. "There's no way this can be real. You just got your first badge, and this isn't possible." The more she managed to shut out the noise, the more logically she was able to think.

"None of this is real!"

Dawn shouted at the top of her lungs, hoping the realization would rid her of the hallucinations, much like it seemed to work in the movies.

But they were still there, closing in.

"Do it, do it. Finish him."

_'No, no, there has to be another way out. I refuse to hurt Barry even if it means…'  
_

Dawn glanced at the sword shining at her knees, tossing around an idea.

_'This is just a dream…or hallucination…or something, right? That means it won't hurt, I hope… The shock might be enough to wake my real body up. As Barry would say, 'it's just crazy enough to work'…'  
_

She took one last look at the Elites and the Pokemon around her, and Barry laying before her, before tightening her grip on the sword's hilt. Taking a deep breath, Dawn squeezed her eyes shut before plunging the sword deep into her gut.

The blunette gasped at the world around her swirled once again. The forest reappeared before her, yet in a thick haze…despite the fact the fog was gone.

Instead of feeling the relief of returning to real life, all Dawn felt was a strange warmth on her torso…and pain. Excruciating pain. The sword in her hands had been replaced by a sharpened stick, but was still located in the same place – her intestines.

Dawn coughed, blood splattering on the ground before her and dripping out of the corners of her mouth. Through her hazy vision, Dawn could see her Piplup in front of her, clearly panicking with no idea how to help its trainer. She coughed once more, blood spilling further from her mouth and the wound in her torso. She was losing blood – and consciousness – fast.  
Falling to her knees, Dawn's vision got blurry with every passing second. Yet despite the deafening of her senses, she could hear a sound coming from above her… A terrible cackling. With the last of her sight, Dawn was able to see a ghostly Pokemon, one that resembled a witch, floating in the air. It let out one last, satisfied cackle before disappearing into the trees.

And Dawn, with her final breath, let out a sad, "Goodbye, Piplup," before disappearing from the world of the living.

* * *

**Oh, tormenting canon characters, how fun it is.  
I can't decide whether or not I like this chapter. I'm kind of eh about it until the end. I hope you all like it though...  
Anyway, reviews would be lovely; they let me know whether I should put in the effort in updating this fic, haha.  
Up next will probably be…Gorebyss. Or Murkrow. Or Hypno. Hmmm. Depends on which one I actually finish first.**

**TRO out!**


End file.
